Second Best
by kmf
Summary: What happened Kagome' Inuyasha demanded not letting go of her despite her efforts to be free 'You stink of Naraku he is in your hair, your clothes, your skin' he trailed off bending down to sniff her 'he is even in your mouth' IxKag?
1. Default Chapter

I am reposting Second Best as it was taken down by ff.net because the summary was not 'G' rated. Under their rules snippets of dialogue may go beyond polite conversation but do not go beyond common everyday expressions. However, what they don't seem to take into account is that an everyday expression in one country is not the same as what is in another. I am not American, therefore I do not know what is a common everyday expression in America, besides I thought ff.net was for the global community and not just Americans. I have asked ff.net for a list of accepted expressions, but they have not replied (what a surprise) even though I pay for support services.  
  
Anyway, I have taken the opportunity to revamp the story a little. It is now R rated with more .er.interaction. between the main characters ^_^ Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Second Best  
  
by kmf  
  
Rating R  
  
Warnings: Language, Limey in parts  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Get the fuck down!"  
  
Inuyasha shoved Kagome hard, sending her flying onto the muddy ground. The impact stunned her, pushing the breath from her lungs and making little black dots dance before her eyes. As she tried to pull air into her objecting lungs her eyes glanced up to see Inuyasha slicing with his claws at the huge locks of hair that had come so close to impaling her.  
  
Kagome dragged herself to her knees, vaguely aware that Shippo had jumped on her shoulder and was asking again and again if she was all right. She nodded absently, sparing a moment to caress the concerned kitsune with a muddied hand before turning her attention back to the battle before her.  
  
They had come across Naraku sitting in a clearing, swathed in his baboon skin. His appearance had been so sudden that all five of them had been caught unawares. No pleasantries were spared on chat; Sango had unslung her boomerang from her back and hurled it at the demon. He had merely lifted a hand and sent it back with a pulse of power. It impacted on Sango's midriff sending her flying back, bouncing a couple of times on the hard ground before laying completely still.  
  
Miroku had glanced once at the fallen warrior to be sure that she was still breathing, then ran towards Naraku, his staff spinning. Inuyasha was at his side, his face pulled back into a snarl, his fingers hooked and claws extended. But Naraku was ready for battle. As soon as he had redirected the boomerang back to Sango, his shape had begun to change. Black tendrils of hair had appeared through the fur of the baboon pelt, thick and searching for targets. As the tendrils grew longer, they absorbed the skin and swelled so that soon the pulsing mound of hair stood half the height of the surrounding trees.  
  
They all now knew that this was not Naraku, but one of his puppets; Naraku, watching the battle at a safe distance, would be guiding it. Puppets were deadly; they had no fear of getting hurt and every desire to cause as much destruction as they could. At the center of the monster would be a small clay figure instilled with Naraku's magic. Break that figure and the puppet would be destroyed.  
  
Kagome had been concentrating on the huge puppet trying to sense where its power was located when it had suddenly sent a lock of hair her way. She was lucky that Inuyasha had seen it and pushed her to safety, although the look that Inuyasha was throwing at her distressed her. She knew that once the battle was over she was in for the rough side of Inuyasha's tongue.  
  
Inuyasha was leaping and swiping with his claws, shredding hair trying to work his way to the center of the puppet. He yelled a further warning to Kagome as another strand shot out her way. She was faster this time, running swiftly, and it impacted feet behind her sending up fragments of rock pulverized into dust. Kagome, coughing, placed a hand over her mouth as the dust irritated her lungs. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Inuyasha's attention was back on the puppet; this time no angry glances were being sent her way so she knew that she had reacted fast enough to satisfy the hanyou.  
  
Sango was still down; Kagome could see her on the far side of the Naraku puppet. She frowned, she wanted to be sure that Sango was safe but was not sure whether she would be swift enough to make it past the puppet to Sango's side. Pulling on her hair, Shippo reminded Kagome of his presence. She lifted the kitsune down and pointed to Sango.  
  
"Go make sure she is safe," she instructed, confidant that the little demon could run swifter than she ever could.  
  
Shippo nodded obediently and dashed away, evading the writhing locks of hair. Kagome turned her attention back to the battle. Inuyasha had now unsheathed Tessaiga, demonstrating that the puppet was a formidable adversary. The puppet, being instructed of the danger it now faced, sent a lock of hair in Sango's direction. It swiped away Shippo who was bravely trying to defend the fallen girl, then wrapped itself around Sango's waist pulling her up and back towards the rest of the seething mass of hair.  
  
Inuyasha cursed. He could no longer use his sword's attacks for fear of hurting his companion, nor could Miroku use his air void. Kagome could, however, use her soul arrow and to that end she unslung her bow. She was aiming when suddenly she heard Inuyasha snarl.  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
Following Inuyasha's glare she saw that to their right, nearly hidden by the trees, was a figure swathed in what looked like a baboon skin.  
  
* * * *  
  
They had been so loud of voice and careless of step that he had been aware of their approach for some considerable time before they became aware of him. Or rather, before they became aware of his puppet. It amused him to watch them scatter helplessly as he instilled his toy with a fraction of his power, causing it to expand and rise and lash out at the insignificant souls that hunted him.  
  
Only one merited any of his attention; the young miko. That one resembled her so closely that it could only be they shared the same soul. He directed his puppet to attack the others careful that any attacks directed towards her were easily avoidable. He did not wish to harm her.  
  
Not yet.  
  
As the skirmish continued, Naraku found that watching her from a distance did not satisfy his curiosity and he found himself edging ever closer to her. She in turn had moved closer to him and a few well-aimed blows from his puppet caused her to come yet closer. Soon she was so close he could easily discern her face, her eyes, the way her chest rose and fell with her uneven worried breathing.  
  
She was not a perfect copy of Kikyou as he had first thought. Her hair fell with wild abandon about her shoulders and Naraku fancied that even when she had brushed it smooth it would not sit with such elegance as Kikyou's hair did. Nor were her eyes the cool calm cold orbs that graced Kikyou's face. This girl's eyes were full of fire and passion such as he had never seen in Kikyou's; even in the throes of a mortal wound.  
  
Naraku pondered as he leaned up against a tree, his fingers pushing into the bark, his mind only half on the battle. He wondered why it was this Miko drew his attention. Certainly she looked like the dead Kikyou who once he had lusted so badly after. But since becoming Naraku he had lost the wild passions that once flowed through his veins. Or so he had thought until he had seen her.  
  
A strange new feeling had snaked its way into his veins. Not lust. It did not burn as lust once did. Rather it was a deeper feeling; magnetic and compelling. Fascination for the girl drew him closer still until he could almost taste the warm spicy aura that radiated from her, pure and scented. He wanted nothing more than to savour it, touch it, instill himself within it.  
  
He watched as she lifted her arrow aiming towards his puppet. He had witnessed her purity attack before and knew that it would devastate his puppet, but he did nothing to stop her. Rather he watched with fascination as she concentrated on aiming her arrow, her eyes clear and focused on her target.  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
She hesitated in her attack and swung her eyes towards him lowering her bow startled at his proximity. The others focused their attacks towards him making him turn his sight away from that which he most wished to gaze upon. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
He would make them pay for their interruption.  
  
* * * *  
  
The puppet redoubled its efforts, tendrils of hair spinning out to impact the spot where Inuyasha had been just seconds before. Earth exploded upward causing Kagome to raise an arm to shield her face. A small crater bore witness to the ferocity of the attack. Inuyasha and Miroku both were forced to battle the puppet instead of its master who stood still and tall not ten feet away from her.  
  
Inuyasha was swearing loudly, his mouth drawn back into a snarl, his eyes narrowed and determined. Miroku did not have time for words, his face shone with sweat as he swung his staff against the monster that had increased yet again in size.  
  
A shiver passed through Kagome as she felt a sudden touch to her cheek. Her head spun around to see that Naraku was now standing next to her. She stumbled back half a step in surprise and fear, her hands gripping her bow so tightly that her knuckles shone white. The baboon figure was ugly, yet the hand that had touched her cheek was smooth and soft and surprisingly warm.  
  
As she watched, Naraku lifted his hand and pulled away the baboon pelt allowing it to fall to the ground around his feet. He was beautiful and Kagome felt her grip loosen on her weapon. His ebony black hair spilled over his shoulders liquid and silk like. His eyes bore into her own so that she felt that she could not look away. She could see herself reflected within his dark eyes disheveled and untidy, her mouth partially open in her surprise. His lips drew into a small smile and he reached out again this time running his thumb over her lower lip.  
  
Electricity shot through her at his touch causing her breath to catch in her throat. She wanted to pull away from him, but equally as much she wanted to reach out and touch him too, to feel the texture of his skin under her fingertips.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled her name, frantically hacking hair with Tessaiga, attempting to get closer to her. "For fucks sake, shoot him!"  
  
The spell was broken. She stumbled back away from his touch and lifted her bow. He stood still his eyes never wavering from hers. Aiming, she narrowed her eyes trying to dispel the tingle she still felt in her lower lip. She loosed her arrow only to see Naraku momentarily disappear and the arrow fly through the spot where once he stood. She felt partial relief that she had not hit him and more than a little irritation that she could have missed from such a point blank range.  
  
Warm arms encircled her, and turning her head she saw that Naraku now stood behind her holding her firmly in his embrace. He breath tickled her ear and her hands suddenly could no longer hold onto her bow. The weapon fell to the ground at her feet, her arms slack at her side.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha once again called and she could see him leap through the air in her direction, evading the seeking tentacles of hair. She watched as his eyes widened in horror as before he, Miroku, the puppet, the very landscape faded from her view to be replaced by inky darkness and silence.  
  
* * * *  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes she found that she was in a room. It was large and dimly lit; in one corner lay a folded mattress with bedclothes neatly stacked on top. Next to it was a small set of drawers. Nothing else furnished the room.  
  
Kagome blinked at the sudden change of scenery then became aware of two strong arms snaked around her holding her firmly against a warm body. For a moment she thought it was Inuyasha holding her close and she relaxed in the soothing embrace. Then she became aware that the long hair that tickled the side of her face was black and not white.  
  
Startled from her complacency, she twisted, her head looking up to see that it was Naraku, not Inuyasha, who embraced her. He gazed down at her impassively making no comment although as she did begin to struggle his arms tightened imperceptibly. Kagome, spurred by more than a little fear, twisted out of his hold staggering forward a few steps as she gained her freedom.  
  
Looking around, she quickly saw a doorway and bolted for it, momentarily surprised that Naraku made no move to stop her. When she slammed into a barrier, falling backwards onto the floor, she realized why. The room had been shielded and she could not leave.  
  
She climbed unsteadily to her feet and frantically pushed against the barrier, slamming her fists against it desperate to escape from the demon whom sought to steal the shards from her. As she pounded all she could think of was the anger that Inuyasha would show when he found that she had lost all that they had collected. Tears began to slide down her face as she realized that she did not have the ability to break through and she slid down to the ground trying to hold back the sobs that welled up inside her.  
  
Kagome kept her head bowed and eyes tightly closed as she heard footsteps approach and prepared herself for the attack she thought was coming. When all she heard was silence she opened one eye nervously and looked up to see Naraku standing beside her, his arm extended and hand open to her.  
  
She hesitated for a moment, then pushed herself up onto her feet ignoring his offer of help. Naraku made no comment, merely tucking his hands into the open sleeves of his kimono and staring at her. Kagome again backed a few paces until she felt herself press up against the barrier and she could go no further. Her hand went unconsciously to the little bottle that hung around her neck, which contained the collection of shards so desperately fought for.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded, pushing back the tears and looking at him.  
  
He stood still and calm and continued to look at her. Once again Kagome felt herself begin to fall under the spell of his beauty. Not a lock of his hair was out of place, his face was placid. His eyes were hypnotic, their dark depths difficult to look away from. They stared at each other, Naraku completely still whilst Kagome breathed heavily, sniffing on occasion from her emotional outburst.  
  
Naraku moved first, reaching his hand out towards her. Kagome clutched her necklace more tightly.  
  
"I will die before I give you these!" she declared, determination colouring her voice.  
  
But Naraku did not try to take the shards. Instead his hand caressed her cheek. A soft, gentle touch that made Kagome catch her breath in surprise. He bent his head towards her, smoothing his thumb along her cheekbone lightly in a sensual movement. His breath tingled against her skin as his mouth dipped to whisper in her ear.  
  
"How sad that you love the dog so much when he loves a ghost."  
  
Kagome could not help the tears that welled up in her eyes at his quiet observation. She blinked hard to clear her vision. When she had, she realized that Naraku had left the room.  
  
She fell again to her knees allowing her tears to well up again now that she was alone. The comment Naraku had made was what she most feared in the world. That Inuyasha would never love her for herself, but would only ever see her as a pale insignificant shadow of Kikyou. That her love for him would never be returned, that she would never find comfort and happiness in his arms. She lifted the back of a hand to her eyes, attempting to rub the tears away.  
  
Movement drew her attention back to the doorway. Kneeling in the entrance was a woman, dressed in a white kimono folded left-hand side first around her body, as a corpse would be dressed. The woman's skin impossibly white, and her swept up hair was silver. She bowed low respectfully before entering the room, sliding the screen door shut behind her. In her arms, she held carefully folded material that she placed in front of Kagome before bowing again, her head this time remaining bowed to the floor between her hands.  
  
Kagome eyed the material suspiciously, before tracing a finger over the fabic. It was silk, soft and warm to her touch. She winced a little as the rough pads of her fingertips snagged the material slightly. She looked to the woman, who remained bowed. Frowning slightly, Kagome stared at her wondering if she was another of Naraku's children.  
  
"She waits for you to undress yourself."  
  
Kagome spun around to the door to see that Naraku had returned. How he had entered the room without alerting Kagome with the sounds of the door sliding open, Kagome did not know. He stood dressed in a plain white robe, untied so that glimpses of his chest could be seen.  
  
"...Undress...?" Kagome repeated, her eyes going wide in fright.  
  
"Your clothes are..." Naraku trailed off, looking at her attire in some disgust. "...in want of some care," he finished.  
  
Kagome followed his gaze and almost smiled at his apparent tactfulness. Her clothes were in dire need of some care; her skirt was ripped and dirt clung to it. Her blouse was crumpled, and soiled with both dirt and blood. Naraku turned so that his back was to her.  
  
For a moment or two Kagome stood quite still staring at his back wondering if she could trust him. Then she smiled. He was a demon, not some adolescent boy who would die for a glimpse of a girl naked. She quickly pulled off her shirt, unzipped her skirt and let it pool around her feet.  
  
Unfolding herself from her kneeling position, the white lady stood and helped Kagome slip on the juban, a plain white cotton top and skirt that served as undergarments. Next she reverently held up the silk kimono, sky blue and embroidered with magnolia blossoms in silver thread. Slipping it over Kagome's arms, and settling its heavy folds over her shoulders, she circled around Kagome once, checking to see that seams were straight. Apparently satisfied, she returned to her position before Kagome and wrapped the right side of the kimono around Kagome's body.  
  
The white lady's fingers were cold against Kagome's skin as she pulled the fabric tight, and adjusted the juban collar so that it showed beneath the blue silk of the kimono. Looking down, Kagome saw that the kimono had settled in folds around her feet. With the elaborate tying of the obi the folds would be gathered up and draped so that the kimono would hang evenly around her ankles.  
  
Next, the white lady bound the koshi-himo belt around Kagome's waist before wrapping the date-jime belt over the excess material of the kimono. Finally, she unfolded the obi, long and beautifully embroidered, and wrapped around Kagome's waist twice, before tying it into an elaborate bow at her back. Kagome almost sighed at the luxurious feeling the silk gave her against her skin.  
  
"You like it."  
  
Naraku had somehow come close to her and breathed the words into her ear, causing tingles to spin their way up and down Kagome's spine. She could not help herself. She shivered. He moved around to her line of sight, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"You are cold?" he questioned, running a hand up her silk encased arm, barely touching her but causing her to shiver again.  
  
"No," Kagome said more firmly than she thought possible, given the situation she was in.  
  
Naraku smirked and pulling back his arm, sat down on the floor cross-legged and easy.  
  
"Sit," he commanded.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked, refusing to do as she was told and wondering how long it would be before Inuyasha would come to her rescue.  
  
Naraku's gaze hardened and he motioned towards her. Kagome felt waves of power spin around her, the very air thickening and pushing her down onto her knees. She tried to resist but the weight of the air was too much. She collapsed to the ground panting with the failed effort of trying to stay on her feet, her hair falling forward to mask her face.  
  
Two strong arms grasping hold of hers made her lift her head and she prepared herself to fight the demon off. But the hands were strangely gentle as they pulled her close to him, and his face seemed to hold no malice in it. He lifted her so that she was sitting on his lap, his hands trailing up and down her arms smoothing any hurt his grasp had given her. She sat still and frozen trying to ignore the feel of his breath on the back of her neck.  
  
"What is it about you that intrigues me so?" he murmured, his hands moving up her throat, trailing into her hair and smoothing it back.  
  
Kagome frowned. She knew what it was. Naraku had known Kikyou. It was her resemblance to the dead miko that had caught his attention, the same as it had Inuyasha. It seemed that she was forever to sit in the shadow of the woman who had caused so much change in those two demons lives.  
  
He seemed to read her thoughts and chuckled a little as he produced a comb and started to work it through her hair, playing with her as if she was a doll.  
  
"You are completely different from Kikyou," he said, working rhythmically through her hair, "Physically you resemble her a little, but your soul is different. It is larger and braver. It is stronger and purer."  
  
Kagome listened as he worked his comb, becoming almost hypnotized by the rhythm of his strokes and his deep voice.  
  
"I wonder how many times that soul has been reborn between now and your time," he mused. "Many times, I think, for it to have altered so much. It has already been reborn once in this era, which in itself is strange. Usually a soul is dormant for many years before seeking a new life. Did you know that the child that wanders with Inuyasha's brother is also one of your incarnates?" He smiled at her disbelieving face, "Obviously you had no idea, but I imagine that others who have met you both have noted the similarities." He shrugged " But your soul is much stronger than Kikyou's or hers. I wonder what your soul has achieved between now and then to make it grow so large," He paused in his combing, bent his mouth to her ear. "You are far more beautiful than Kikyou ever was."  
  
She moved her head away from his mouth trying to distance herself from his touch, but an arm snaked around her waist holding her firm before he started to run the comb through her hair once again.  
  
"It is a pity that you have been forced into this life," he continued, "It is a shame that you are so burdened by the sins of others."  
  
"I broke the shard," Kagome whispered so softly that she was not sure that Naraku would hear, "I am happy to try and fix it."  
  
"Happy?" Naraku questioned, putting the comb down on the floor beside him and trailing his fingers through her now smooth hair, playing with the warm mass. "You don't seem happy when I watch you."  
  
Kagome stiffened again, "You watch me?" she asked.  
  
"I find it.." he hesitated, "..I find it pleasing to watch you."  
  
Kagome could not help but fleetingly wonder if Inuyasha found it pleasing to watch her too. Naraku seemed to sense where her thoughts were going.  
  
"The dog watches you too," he said, "But I wonder what he sees. Does he see Kikyou, or does he see Kagome?" his fingers continued to trail up and down in her hair.  
  
"He...he is pledged to Kikyou. He pledged to save her and I understand that," Kagome again struggled against his grasp of her. This time he let her go, allowing the hair to slip through his fingers as she moved away. She knelt across from him staring at him. "I understand that," she repeated.  
  
Naraku smiled a little. "And what of you when that pledge is completed and he dies to be with Kikyou as he surely will?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip. Naraku reached forward to her again, running his thumb gently against her cheek.  
  
"You need not be alone," he said, leaning his head closer to hers.  
  
Kagome found that she could not turn away from him. It was not a spell that this time kept her still and quiet as he approached; she felt none of the swirling energy that had encased her body before. This time the energy was all within her, tingling in her abdomen as he leaned towards her, her heart beating rapidly as she watched his lips draw near to hers.  
  
"I would not let you be alone," he breathed, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.  
  
* * * *  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, his eyes narrowed and his mouth pulled back in a snarl. Kagome's scent was there, faint yes, but there. Which meant that Naraku had not taken her far. He could not help the growl that rose in his throat as he thought about Naraku's arms around his Kagome, how Naraku had held her close and how he had stolen her away. Unfamiliar fright and desperation had welled up in him as Kagome had faded from view, her eyes wide, startled and seeking his, her mouth partially open as if she was calling for him to come and save her.  
  
But he hadn't been able to; he had allowed her to slip away from his reach. If only he had been faster, if only he had seen that the shards had been the object of Naraku's attack. If he had realized it just seconds earlier he could have prevented the shards and Kagome being spirited away. And if she had been paying attention, she could have prevented her abduction by just moving away from their enemy. And just why in the hell had she hesitated to shoot when she had the chance?  
  
He growled again, still sniffing the air trying to sense which direction Naraku had traveled. Naraku's odour offended his sensitive nose; dark cloying scents of decaying triumph woven with an acrid smell of desire which made Inuyasha scowl. Naraku was getting his kicks from stealing the shards from right under Inuyasha's nose. Sniffing again, Inuyasha concentrated on Kagome's scent, warm and light it danced above the heavier notes of Naraku's smell.  
  
Breathing deeply and feeling calmed by Kagome's essence, Inuyasha determined which direction they had gone. Ignoring his other companions, he leapt up into the trees bounding from branch to branch. He could travel much swifter without them; Sango was unconscious from being struck early on in the battle, Miroku was distracted by concern for her and Shippou was only a child. None of them were any use to him; the only thing he needed was Tessaiga.  
  
.  
  
He kept inhaling deeply as he traveled, reassured as Kagome's scent grew stronger and there was no accompanying smell of blood, so no indication that she had been hurt. Yet. Inuyasha could not help the growl that welled up in his throat again. The image of Kagome lying mortally wounded as Kikyou once had been at Naraku's hands came unbidden to his head. He could not, would not allow that to happen again.  
  
Trees blurred to a streak of green in Inuyasha's peripheral vision as he traveled even faster towards the apex of Kagome's scent. He patted his blade lovingly as he traveled. Tessaiga would get both the shards and Kagome back to where they belonged. With him. He grinned; he would get Kagome back and he would kick Naraku's arse to hell and back again for even daring to touch what was his.  
  
And then he would have a serious discussion with Kagome for allowing herself to get into such a situation in the first place.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

Many thanks for all the very nice reviews for chapter one. I am astonished just how many of you are eager to have this story be a Nar/Kag fic rather than a Inu/Kag fic - around half of you go for the more unusual pairing. Just goes to show how sexy Naraku can be (er, when he is in his human form, LOL). Now this story is only a three-part tale, with the ending be a little open ended. I tend to like to leave things open so that the readers can make up their own minds as to which character Kagome gets to be with. However, I am tempted to write a fourth chapter because I'm a little curious as to who she gets to be with ^_^ So, if the demand is there I will continue to write.

For those of you who have requested that I email them when I update: I currently subscribe to ff.net support services. So, if you want you can (after leaving a review, LOL), click on the author alert option and get emails when I post. Im a bit of a lazy bum and prefer ff.net to do the leg work for me ^_^

As promised, this chapter is a little different from the original, which was taken down by ff.net. I have added some extra …er…interaction…between Kagome and Naraku. The overall storyline has not altered. I hope you enjoy it, and look forward to hearing your feedback. Cheers!

Second Best

By kmf

Rating: R

Warnings: Language, Slightly Lemony in parts

Chapter Two

__

"I would not let you be alone"

The words echoed in Kagome's mind as she felt Naraku's warm lips graze across her own.

Being alone. 

Being left behind. 

Being abandoned. 

Inuyasha leaving her to be with his first love, his only love. The one who had died believing it was by his hand and who sought revenge against those who had wronged her. 

Kikyou.

Stinging tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, spilling over to run down her cheeks as she stared into Naraku's beautiful face. She had watched Inuyasha leave her once before, embracing Kikyou's body closely, his head buried in her neck. And although he had not physically left that time, it was then that he had mentally left Kagome behind. He had distanced himself from her and told her clearly of his promise to Kikyou. 

Kagome had accepted it, as she accepted all things about Inuyasha. It was enough for her to be with him. And as months had turned into years she found herself happy with their inability to collect all the shards; it meant that she had longer with Inuyasha. But sooner or later, the shards would all come together. The jewel would be reformed. Inuyasha would have his wish or Naraku would destroy him. 

And either way he would leave her.

Naraku's fingertips softly wiped the tears away from her cheeks, his fingers gentle and sensual against her skin. He trailed them down her jawbone, caressing her neck, following the line of her kimono round to her chest where they lingered over her collarbone.

He wanted her. Kagome could see it clearly through tear blurred eyes. He saw her for herself. Although he had once desired Kikyou, he now desired her. He didn't see her as a pale copy of the dead miko, but he saw her for herself. And Kagome could not help but feel drawn to that. As he lowered his lips down to hers once again she found that she could not protest, she could not push him away.

The kiss was deeper this time, more confident and assured, his hands loosing themselves in her hair, his body pressed firmly against hers so that she could feel his desire for her. She allowed him to kiss her, but she did not kiss back. She stood passive, her arms by her sides, despite the curious need that was welling up in the pit of her stomach. Even though she felt desire flood through her, a want of comfort, protection and love, she could not act on it

Sighing a little, he pulled away and looked down at her, his head tilted slightly to one side as he regarded her. His mouth pulled into a small smile as his hands once again traveled over her body.

"You prefer a half life to what I can give you?" the question was soft and tinged with a hint of sadness, his eyes penetrating demanding an answer. His hands continued to touch her, exploring her body making her breath come faster. "Perhaps you are not so different from Kikyou after all."

The words made her stiffen and pulled her from the trance into which she had fallen. She stepped backwards, away from the reach of his fingers and wiped her eyes angrily before staring up at him.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" she demanded angrily.

Naraku smiled, allowing her to move from his reach. "Both of you live half lives to be with the Hanyou," he said, tilting his head the other way as if observing her from a different angle, "Kikyou is dead but half alive in her need for him. You are alive but half dead from your need for him. He makes both of your existences miserable. But I would free you from it if you would just ask." 

He moved closer to her again, allowing his hands to touch her breasts, thumbs rubbing over her nipples causing sharp jolts of pleasure to spike in her belly. Her legs felt weak as the unfamiliar sensation of desire welled up and flooded over her. She could not help but close her eyes and tilt her head back as one of his hands traveled down, caressing her stomach, then down further still to the place between her thighs that no-one but she had ever touched before.

She groaned as he rubbed her through the silken material of her kimono, and her hands rose up to hold him knowing that if she did not do so she would collapse into a boneless heap on the ground from all the wonderful sensations rising inside her. He said nothing, but she seemed to sense amusement radiating from him that she would be so weak and accommodating from a few well-placed strokes from his fingers.

Feeling ashamed, she shifted her hands and made to push Naraku away, but he forestalled her by shifting the hand that was exploring her breast to the small of her back. He held her tightly against him, pressing himself up against her so that she could feel his form through the silk that encased them both. He said nothing, but continued to touch her, pushing aside the folds of the kimono and gently pressing his fingertips against her skin.

Again she groaned, her mind becoming fuzzy and disorientated from the sensations his touch was stirring in her. Her hands once more wrapped around his body beginning their own exploration of the muscles of his chest. Almost hypnotized by the cool smooth texture of his skin, her mouth lowered and began to hesitantly taste him.

A sharp intake of breath was the only indication that Naraku enjoyed the feel of her mouth against him. His hand moved up from her waist, fisting her hair before gently pushing her head lower encouraging her to trail her kisses down his abdomen. 

She followed his unspoken commands, her head dizzy from the spiraling sensation of need and desire, eager to move lower and fully discover him. But then he stopped pushing, his hands holding her head steady as he breathed shallowly.

Tilting her head up, she saw that he was looking beyond Kagome. For the first time, he frowned, "It seems that we have run out of time," he said quietly as he encircled her once again in his arms, pulling her up straight before bending his mouth again to claim hers hungrily, biting her lip roughly.

The abrupt sensation of pain shocked her and she suddenly remembered that the demon she was embracing was her enemy. And this time she did struggle against his kiss. No one had ever touched her so intimately before and the shock waves of pleasure that wracked her body scared her. She pushed his chest hard attempting to free herself from his grip, but she found that she was not strong enough. Twisting her head she managed to free her mouth from his, but was disconcerted to find that his mouth traveled down to her throat, nuzzling her sensitive skin, nipping her and causing her knees to buckle from the unfamiliar sensation.

"I will be watching you," he murmured, his breath hot against her skin, "And when you decide that you want to be free of the dog I will be waiting for you."

For a moment, Kagome thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her for although his grip of her remained firm, his features became translucent. Looking around the room she saw that it too was fading, the cool greens and browns of the forest becoming visible as the walls of the room melted away. And even when Naraku had disappeared completely, for a moment she still felt his hands on her breasts and his lips against her throat tickling as they moved slightly. His voice echoed in her mind once more before the sensations faded from her skin.

"I will wait for you, my Kagome."

She collapsed to her knees, bringing her hands to her ears trying to block out the sensual whispers that called out to her. She bowed her head, her hair spilling over her face as she hugged herself trying to forget the feel of his hands on her body and the sensation of his lips against her own.

"Kagome!"

The sound of her name being called made her flinch and hold herself tighter, rolling up into the smallest possible shape that she could. She didn't want him to touch her again, she didn't want to feel his mouth against hers, she didn't want the temptation rise within her; the desire to be the object of one man's affection and not the pale copy of a more important love.

"Kagome!" 

Movement beside her made her wince again and hold herself tighter. A hand touched her shoulder, and she whimpered trying to pull away from the rough grasp. The hand tightened and shook her slightly, claws penetrating the thin layer of silk before pressing into her shoulder.

"Where the fuck is Naraku? Where are the shards? Why the hell do you reek of Naraku?" there was a pause before the rough gravelly voice became more gentle. "Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome opened her eyes recognizing the voice and the touch. She lifted her head quickly and saw Inuyasha crouched down beside her, his hand gripping her shoulder, his eyes narrowed as he sniffed her and a frown forming as he discovered he did not like what he smelt. 

She could not help herself, she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist conscious of him grunting in surprise. She closed her eyes tight and breathed deeply in his warm musky scent. When she began to compare it to the spicy scent that had been Naraku, she tightened her hold, closing her eyes and willing her mind to forget his touch, his scent and his voice.

Inuyasha growled, the sound rumbling in her ear as it pressed against his chest. She felt his arms go hesitantly around her, before his hands patted her back in a comforting gesture. She grimaced. Why couldn't he touch her like Naraku had touched her? Why couldn't he trail his fingers through her hair? Naraku gave her caresses and sweet words, but all she got from Inuyasha were curses and insults.

His hands moved away from her back and firmly grasped the tops of her arms. He pushed her away slightly and looked down at her. Tilting her head up she allowed herself to look into his face. But he wasn't looking at her face. Instead his eyes were looking down at the chain around her neck, or rather at the bottle on the end of the chain which contained the shards.

Irritation rose inside her. She shook him off and stood as swiftly as the kimono would allow her to. Lifting the chain she shook the bottle.

"They are all there, Inuyasha!" she hissed angrily, "I haven't lost any of your precious shards!"

She turned wanting to run away before he could see the hurt that she felt. Why was it that she always was second best? If not to Kikyou, then to the shards that they fought so hard to collect. Naraku's words echoed again in her mind. He wanted her for her sake, she was more important to him than the shards or the dead priestess that he had once desired. Hadn't he proven that by not taking the shards from her when he could have easily done so?

Before she could take a step, Inuyasha grabbed hold of her arm, his claws tearing into the delicate material of her kimono. He pulled her back around so that she was facing him, his free hand coming up to grab her chin. He tilted her face back so that she was forced to look up at his face. His face was angry, and as his eyes traveled down her neck his scowl deepened.

"What the fuck is that?" He growled.

Kagome's free hand automatically rose to her throat, to the skin that had been made tender by Naraku's mouth. Had Naraku marked her in some way? She almost whimpered at the enraged expression on Inuyasha's face and she pulled desperately to be free of his grasp.

"What happened Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, not letting go of her despite her efforts to be free. "You stink of Naraku; he is in your hair, your clothes, your skin.." he trailed off, bending down to sniff near her mouth, "Shit, he is even in your mouth!" For a moment his eyes flashed red with rage, before turning golden again. "Tell me what he did!" he demanded.

His rage fuelled her own. "What do you care?" she hissed back at him, pulling all the while against his grip, oblivious of the way her kimono sleeve was being shredded by his claws. Red welts marked her skin, but she ignored the sting; she wanted, needed, to be free of his grasp. "I still have the shards, I didn't loose them! What does it matter what he did!"

The scent of her blood reached Inuyasha's sensitive nose and he glanced down at her scratched arm. Reluctantly, he let her go before he caused more damage. But as she turned to walk away, he placed himself in front of her blocking her way with his larger frame.

"What did he do?" he growled once more, his fists clenching.

"He kissed me!" Kagome said, shoving Inuyasha's chest with both her fists. "He touched me!" Again she shoved him, "He said he wanted me! Not the shards, not Kikyou, but me!" She continued to push Inuyasha emphasizing each word she spoke.

Inuyasha's face became cold and hard as she spoke the words. Then without saying anything he bent, picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Kagome could not hold back the little shriek that welled up in her throat as Inuyasha launched himself into the air, bounding from tree to tree. Her head bounced uncomfortably against his backside as she struggled demanding to be put down but Inuyasha ignored her and continued on his way.

Before long, the blood started to rush to her head making her feel dizzy and unfocussed. Bright white flecks danced across her vision as she held her eyes tightly shut and an odd roaring in her ears all but deafened her. She was so disorientated that she did not notice when Inuyasha suddenly let her go.

The shock of ice cold water made her exhale sharply, and, opening her eyes, she watched the bubbles from her released breath pass before her with detached numbness. Then she realized that she was in dire need of oxygen. Struggling, her head broke the surface of the water and she inhaled gratefully before a clawed hand on her head forced her once again under.

This time water went up her nose causing a burning sensation around the back of her eyes and throat. Did Inuyasha mean to drown her? It was impossible for her to shout out the word that activated his subduing spell when she was under water, so if he did mean her mortal harm there was nothing that she could do to prevent it. But before she could consider her predicament any further, his hand slipped down to her shoulder and grasped the fabric of her kimono pulling her back up out of the water.

He sniffed her once again, his mouth turning up slightly at one corner.

"Thats better," he said, "I couldn't think while you reeked of Naraku."

Kagome tread water whilst she coughed and spluttered, the fabric of her kimono weighing her down and tangling around her legs. Inuyasha gazed at the sky blue fabric, his eyes narrowing. His hands flexed showing his claws.

"Don't you dare!" Kagome read his thoughts easily, floundering further away from Inuyasha. 

He caught her easily and bent his nose down to the fabric, sniffing. He frowned but seemed to find it acceptable, as he made no further efforts to remove her clothing. Instead, he took her by the arm and dragged her to the waters edge, pulling her out of the lake when she found the weight of her kimono made it almost impossible for her to leave the water on her own.

She sat on a rock, shivering with cold. Her hair hung about her face dripping with water and her kimono clung to her uncomfortably. She glared at Inuyasha and he glared back at her, his arms crossed and his foot tapping in irritation. 

"Now what the fuck were you saying?" he growled at her.

Her only response was to sneeze loudly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh!" he muttered and turned striding off into the woods surrounding the lake.

Kagome watched him go, her heart sinking. Why on earth had she said what she had? After so many years of following Inuyasha and being content with her place as his friend, why had she now yelled at him that she was tired of being second best? She lowered her head studying the silk that clung to her knees. Probably because, if she was honest with herself, she had never been content as just his friend. But she had kept silent and accepted how Inuyasha viewed her because for so long as she did she could remain close to him.

But after Naraku declared himself to her, after he had said that he thought of only her, it made her long for what could be. It felt nice to be the first in someone's affections, even if that someone was Naraku. And what she wouldn't give to be first in Inuyasha's affections. But Inuyasha had always made it clear that he had pledged himself to Kikyou and would save her, even at the cost of his life. How could she ever compete with a love for which he was willing to make such a sacrifice.

.

The crack of wood against stone brought her head up again. Inuyasha had returned, dropping an armload of wood on the rocky shore of the lake. Moving stones into a circle, he stacked twigs before pulling a hand full of hair from his head. Pushing the hair into the twigs, he used it as tinder to light the fire, screwing up his nose a little as the acrid smell of burnt hair assailed his senses. Then his face became blank as he concentrated on the fire, gradually feeding the small flames larger and larger pieces of wood until the fire was established.

Kagome could not help but lean closer to the flames, holding her hands out in front of herself in an unconscious effort to gather the warmth to her. Inuyasha sat cross-legged beside her. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes while she eyed him warily.

"Naraku's words mean shit," he said keeping his eyes closed. "He wanted the shards, not you."

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"He could have had the shards, but he didn't take them," Kagome grated, her fists clenching, "He wanted me. You might find it incomprehensible that someone would want me, but-" She was cut off by Inuyasha snorting.

"He wanted you for the power you have," he said without opening his eyes, "And with you go the shards. His mouth is full of lies and you must be a fucking idiot not to realize it!"

Kagome surged to her feet, her voice cracking with emotion.. "Of course! How stupid of me! No-one could ever want me for being me." She bit her lip as tears started to well up in her eyes and she spun around as fast as her sodden clothes would allow ready to stride off.

A red clothed arm wrapped around her chest, and she found herself being pulled back into the warm embrace of Inuyasha. Heat radiated from his chest, burning into her back and his hair tickled the side of her face as he bent his head down to her ear. His breath was hot causing shivers to pass up and down her chilled body as he held her tightly.

"Make me fucking understand what happened!" he demanded.

TBC


	3. 3

Again, many thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate each one, especially the ones encouraging me to continue. This story wont turn into a long one. At the moment there are just three chapters, but I am seriously considering a fourth chapter ^_^  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter of Second Best ^_^ Please do let me know what you think!  
  
Second Best  
  
By kmf  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Language, Lime  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Holding Kagome tightly in his arms, Inuyasha tried to comfort the shivering girl. He could smell her emotions clearly; her anxiety, her desire, her sadness entwined with the cool clear smell of the water he had so recently doused her with, together with the faint whiff of Naraku that lingered on her skin.  
  
He could not stop the growl that welled up in the back of his throat. Naraku had taken her, Naraku had touched her, he had even marked her and it irritated the hell out of him. If Naraku had taken the shards, Inuyasha could have understood. But the demon had told Kagome that he wanted her and to Inuyasha's surprise she seemed to have listened.  
  
When he spoke, he almost winced at how harsh his words sounded.  
  
"Make me fucking understand what happened!" he demanded.  
  
She stiffened in his arms and struggled a little, but against his superior strength she had no chance of freeing herself unless he allowed her. And he was damned if he was going to let her go. She seemed to realise this and slumped forward in his arms. The sharp smell of salt came to his nose and he knew that her eyes were leaking; the annoying human habit that affected him so deeply. He loosened his arms a little, allowing his hands to caress her arms in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. The tears increased.  
  
Quietly, sniffing often to suppress the wetness of her eyes, she started to speak.  
  
"He wanted me..."  
  
Inuyasha, safely behind her rolled his eyeballs. This he knew already.  
  
"And I liked the feeling of being wanted....for myself," she continued.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and twirled her so that she was facing him. Her cheeks were wet, her eyes cast down and her perfectly white teeth were biting her bottom lip so hard that he thought she would make it bleed if she was not careful.  
  
"And what the hell does that mean?" he demanded, confused by her words. "You are wanted, you are needed. We all need you!"  
  
Her eyes flashed up at his, momentarily angry. Inuyasha hid the grin that threatened to break out on his face. This was his Kagome, fiery and determined, not the passive, depressed woman he held in his arms just a short moment ago.  
  
"You don't need me! You need the shards and I am just a means to an end. If I hadn't been able to sense the shards and if you hadn't been restrained by the subduing spell you would have got rid of me a long time ago. I'm second best to you, always have and always will be!"  
  
In her anger, she shoved at his chest pushing him as hard as her weak human arms could. He allowed her to as he tried to absorb her words. It was true that when he had first encountered her nothing would have pleased him more than to get rid of her. She had been annoying and clumsy, and in her ineptitude had shattered the jewel that he had waited so long to get hold of. She had been forever uttering the words to initiate the subduing spell that Kaede had placed in the necklace that sat around his throat; in short she had been a complete pain in the arse.  
  
But as time had gone on she had proven herself time and time again; her miko powers had grown and she could hold her own in any battle they encountered. She had matured; he couldn't remember the last time she had activated the spell (although that might have been because he tended not to piss her off as much anymore). And she was devoted to their small band, loving Shippou as a child, Sango and Miroku as siblings and himself....  
  
He frowned.  
  
"I'm second best to you, always have and always will be..."  
  
He finally understood. Kikyou. He sighed and bowed his head as he felt the anger drain away from Kagome. She had seen the sudden realisation in his eyes and it sapped the remaining strength and anger from her.  
  
"Sometimes..." she said hesitantly, grasping onto his sleeves as if she was scared he would suddenly run from her at the mention of Kikyou's name, "...sometimes I wish that I didn't look so much like her. If I didn't, then maybe you wouldn't compare me to her. If I didn't, then perhaps you would forget her, move on to love someone new..." her voice had become subdued and quiet.  
  
"I'm second best to you..."  
  
He pulled her into his embrace, feeling the way she shivered against his chest, and he stroked her hair in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.  
  
"Stupid bitch!" he muttered and half smiled as her subdued sobs changed into a splutter of indignation.  
  
He placed his chin atop of her head and held her close. So that was what Naraku had thrown at her; his relationship with the reanimated miko that he had known and loved so long ago. He frowned as he held her, wondering just how much Kagome thought about Kikyou to be so affected by Naraku's offer.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome never talked much about Kikyou, at least not since the time Inuyasha had made it clear that he had pledged himself to saving the older miko. He had thought at that time that he had frightened Kagome off, but she had returned quietly accepting Inuyasha's decision and silently offering her hand in friendship to him.  
  
Ironically, that had been the moment that he had seen his relationship with her as something more than friendship. At the precise moment she had pushed down her desire to have him as more than a friend, he had felt desire well up in him. Not since his mother had died had anyone offered him so much for nothing in return; Kikyou had wanted him to give up his demon half but Kagome accepted him for who he was.  
  
But he had pledged himself to saving Kikyou and he was not someone to renege on an oath. So he had not spoken of his growing feelings, determined to set Kikyou's soul to peace before he could offer himself to Kagome. But even though he had not spoken outright to Kagome, he had assumed that she knew what his feelings were. After all, he treated her as he would a mate, all except bonding with her. He was fiercely protective of her around other males, he provided food for her when her own supplies ran out, he protected her from harm when danger was near, and he provided, on the most part, shelter from the elements when they travelled together. Besides, he reasoned, she was female and ought to have an inherent third sense for his regard for her.  
  
However, given her present state, he had obviously been mistaken.  
  
"Stupid bitch!" he murmured again, this time affection tingeing his voice. His lips brushed the top of her head, his nose taking in her scent. He tried to find the words to tell her that she meant more to him that any person living or dead..or for that matter any one who was the living dead..but the words would not form themselves in his mouth. He was not articulate; he was a warrior not a scholar. His lips trailed down to her ear, his breath catching a little as they sensed her soft earlobe. He would just have to show her rather than tell her.  
  
He nibbled at her earlobe, smiling a little at the way her heart suddenly began to beat faster, and the way her breathing became shallow. Encouraged by her reaction, he moved his lips along her jawbone, nuzzling her smooth skin, relishing in the taste and feel of her. As his mouth finally captured hers, he felt her body lean into his, pressing so close to her so that he felt the gentle swell of her stomach next to his. He could not help the small moan that sounded in the back of his throat as she opened her mouth to his, allowing his tongue to enter and taste her.  
  
Her hands freed themselves from his sleeves and wandered their way up to his hair, caressing and touching and pulling him ever closer to her. When her fingers began to stroke his ears, he growled as a sudden burst of desire flooded his groin. He pulled away, looking down at her. Kagome's eyes were closed, her lips swollen from his kiss, her hair still wet and her kimono falling open slightly. At that moment, she was so desirable all he wanted to do was throw her to the ground and bury himself in her forever claiming her as his. He lowered his head once more to nuzzle her neck, and was brought up short by the mark that Naraku had placed there only minutes earlier. The sight of it marring Kagome's skin brought him up cold and he pushed himself back away from her.  
  
Kagome in a daze opened her eyes slowly and saw Inuyasha staring at her, his eyes focused on her neck. She blushed as she raised a hand to cover the damage that Naraku had done to her skin, her teeth once again biting down onto her lower lip. Again the soft growl welled in the back of Inuyasha's throat as he focused on her mouth whilst wishing that he was biting on her lip, not her.  
  
She sighed once, as she began to turn from him and in that moment Inuyasha knew that she had not understood his silent message and that she needed it from him in words. He grasped her elbow and pulled her back to him once more. He felt her shiver again, though this time it was from the cooling evening air on her wet kimono and hair rather than from his touch alone.  
  
"Stupid bitch!" he said once more as he lifted her off her feet and moved back to the fire which, long neglected had burned low.  
  
Setting her down on a stone, he turned to tend the flames, carefully adding small bits of wood to nurse the embers back into life. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, watching her closely to make sure that she didn't bolt away from him. It was damn irritating that she didn't understand; how much easier it would have been if she were a demon or even a hanyou. Then she would be able to smell the scents that he gave off whenever she was near to him, she would understand the claim that he had made toward her. And she would understand that he was unable to follow through until the shards were joined, Naraku defeated and Kikyou at rest.  
  
But she wasn't demon. She couldn't pick up on the obvious signs that he could. He would have to explain them to her as he would an innocent pup. He tossed a final log of wood into the fire and turned to Kagome.  
  
She sat where he had placed her, one hand still over the mark on her neck, her eyes staring vacant into the fire. She seemed so lost and alone as she sat there, Inuyasha felt the overwhelming urge to sweep her up into his arms once again. Frowning at his lack of restraint, he instead crouched in front of her. Kagome seemed to stare right through him, lost in her own thoughts. Reaching out a claw, Inuyasha tapped her lightly on the nose, instantly bringing her focus back on him.  
  
He watched with interest as she looked at his lips, a flush rising in her cheeks before travelling down her throat. Absently he wondered just how far down the blush went, before he watched the rosy glow fade. Opening his mouth to speak she interrupted him by lifting her hand to his lips.  
  
"Don't!" she murmured, "I understand. I know that it was a mistake to kiss me," she trailed off. "I know that you are pledged to Kikyou-," she broke off with a little shriek of pain as Inuyasha bit the fingers that she had pressed against his lips.  
  
"Don't start that 'second best' crap again," he growled, grabbing her hand as she tried to pull it away from him. He licked the little indentations his nip caused her fingertips silently chuckling as again her breath caught in her throat. "Yes, I am pledged to Kikyou. I don't deny it, and I won't forsake her. But I am pledged to grant her peace, not to mate with her. And yes, you do look similar to Kikyou, but that doesn't mean that I am forever comparing you to her," he paused, pulling her hand down against his heart. "When I look at you I think of how annoying, overbearing, irritating and bossy you are. And how loyal, devoted and loving you are," he squeezed her hand, his thumb caressing the back of her hand. "I think of how I miss you when you go through the well and I think how much I want this quest to be over so that I can make you my mate."  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
"You..you want me as your mate?" her voice was slightly disbelieving as if she was unsure that she had heard correctly. "But...Naraku..."  
  
Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"For fucks sake, Kagome!" he said in irritation, "When has Naraku ever told the truth? He preys on human weaknesses in order to get what he wants. Just look at the way he used Sango!"  
  
Kagome flinched a little at his harsh words, her eyes travelling down to the kimono she still wore. She nodded at Inuyasha's words and he was pleased to see that she accepted his words. He let go of her hand and sat beside her, cross-legged on the hard ground, watching the flames. Because she was a somewhat dim bitch when it came to understanding his feelings for her, he decided to tell her once more what her position was so that she knew and understood and would never again doubt him enough to follow after any other male.  
  
"When we have succeeded, you will be my mate. And if you ever stray again..." he paused looking pointedly at the mark on her neck before flexing his fists, allowing his claws to gleam in the light of the fire.  
  
Kagome chuckled at his gesture, throwing him a little. She was supposed to be suitably brow beaten by his dominance, not amused, damn it!  
  
"I guess you really are the jealous type," she said, her face brightening into a wide smile for the first time since they encountered Naraku earlier that day. Her hand drifted across to touch Inuyasha's knee, a gesture that sent a renewed thrill of desire shooting up his leg to his groin. "Arigato, Inuyasha," she whispered, "I will be your mate."  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted, shifting slightly trying to hide the evidence of his want from her within the folds of his clothing, "Like you had any option anyway!"  
  
She withdrew her hand and stood up, and began to fiddle with the kimono she wore. He felt his eyes widen as she undid the obi, allowing the length of material to drop to the ground, quickly followed by the kimono itself. Her pale body glimmered in the light of the fire, and Inuyasha found himself swallowing deeply as he looked up at her.  
  
He had caught glimpses of her body before, but never this close. He had not realised just how beautiful she was and the primitive need to immerse himself within her rose up once again, burning him with its intensity. She seemed not to notice his heated look, instead she kicked the kimono onto the fire with an elegantly arched foot, and watched as the flames dimmed, then surged as they caught hold of the material.  
  
Inuyasha stood, averting his gaze from her, and removed his haoru. Wrapping it around his woman, he grunted in satisfaction at what she had done. Her act was one of denying Naraku and rejecting what he had offered her. Pulling her close to him, he sunk back to the ground, cradling her in his lap. She was now completely free of the tainted smell of Naraku; she now smelled satisfyingly of himself. Relaxing in his embrace, she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes exhausted from the events of the day.  
  
He smiled down at her snuggling form satisfied that she finally understood.  
  
* * * *  
  
Naraku observed the kimono he had given Kagome burn in the flames of the camp fire. He frowned. The stupid woman had made her choice, although it was one that surprised him. He had been sure that the enchantments he had entwined around her would have held fast and the desire she had felt for his human form would have made her reject the less than perfect hanyou.  
  
He shrugged, turning away from the mirror whose reflection showed Kagome cradled in Inuyasha's arms, her face soft with a new found inner calm. Maybe he should have made the enchantments stronger, maybe he should not have released her so quickly. A day in his company might have achieved what a couple of hours had not.  
  
Naraku waved a hand across the surface of the mirror, the image Kagome faded from view to be replaced with Naraku's own image. He smiled slowly. She had made her choice and it was a decision that she would have to live with. His smile stretched, revealing perfect teeth. Or more aptly it was a decision Inuyasha would have to die by. Laughter welled up in his throat, echoing around him, as he turned from the mirror and walked away.  
  
And in the distance, Inuyasha's sensitive hearing caught the sound and he pulled his mate protectively closer to his chest.  
  
The End? 


End file.
